Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. 'Appearance' 'Hero Core as Ghostfreak' Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. She has white skin with black lines running all over her. Her skin is removable and she has tentacles underneath it. If her skin gets ripped off, her true form will be unveil. She could deform her shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. Ghostfreak have long neck that tilted her head to the right and have a wavy bang. She has blue chains all over her front side which lead to her waist and center/chest, two cuffs on her elbows and wrists and one on the waist; and she wears a hood that covers her chest. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on the center of her chest. Her voice was faint, whispering voice. 'Powers And Abilities' Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making her intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infilitrating high-security locations. She has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, she can phase parts of herself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that she can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where she can cause them to fly like herself, allowing her to freely slam them against walls or strike themselves. She can also access the abilities of other beings that possess super powers. In the case of Kakazu, she also had access to his powers once she possessed him. As shown in Too Sane To Be Insane, Ghostfreak can conjure her own weapon, as shown when Zs'Skyare took control and conjure his sickle from Ghostfreak's innards. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under her protective skin as a means of scaring her enemies into submission or be use in means of grabbing heavy objects or attacking the foes in medium-range. The tentacles also appear to be resistant toward daylight. Ghostfreak can also discharge powerful ectoplasm beam from her chest and can use the tentacles to focus the energy built-up or fling them as spheres. Ghostfreak's true form, without her protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. Her outter skin protects her from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to any kind of energy absorption attacks, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate her skull. Ghostfreak can alter her shape and deform like gas by making herself into a smoke-like wispy form. 'Weaknesses' Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and her invisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of her powers, but removing it makes her vulnerable to sunlight. Though she is able to fly, she is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on her intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility can be cancel out when confronting another beings with similar abilities such as Necrofiggians or other Ectonurites. Ghostfreak is vulnerable to Magic. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. She also cannot possess any beings radiating bright light such as Pyronite or Prypiatonsian-B. Ghostfreak will lose grip on the host if the host was struck by UV-type attack such as Pyrolampus' solar flash or the Sun Gun. 'Trivias' *The reason why Ghostfreak was unlocked by Kakuzu's attacks because his attack were soul-based technique and since Ectonurite feeds on souls, the attack just woke up the DNA and unlocked itself. **This method most likely woke up Zs'Skyare and he was able to be in control of the Omnitrix long enough to remove the lock on the DNA sample. *Because of Zs'Skyare's influence, Gwen cannot remember what she did during that time and was shocked of her actions toward Kakuzu, Funny Face and the Mutant Frog.